


Corrupted with Wealth and Power

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: Squilliam is nothing but pure evil and kidnaps SpongeBob in order to fill his own desires. Will SpongeBob escape or will he meet his end?
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles, Squilliam Fancyson/SpongeBob SquarePants, Squilliam Fancyson/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob was skipping to work on a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. He had a tune stuck in his head and was humming it as he made his way to the Krusty Krab. Just like any other day, he was in a good mood and was completely carefree. 

While lost in his own little world, a boat was fast approaching from behind him and two hands were sticking out the rear window. Before he knew it, he’d been grabbed and violently thrown into the backseat of the passing boat, leaving him in a daze. 

“What happened?” SpongeBob rubbed his head and tried to process just where he was. It was dark in the boat and his eyes weren’t used to the dim light just yet. As he looked around he saw a shadowy figure sitting on the seat across from him. 

“Find me a quiet place driver,” was all the figure said. 

The boat slowed and pulled over behind a building, concealing itself from any prying eyes that might be in the area. 

“Excuse me, is this the Krusty Krab?” SpongeBob asked. 

The boat’s interior lights illuminated and what SpongeBob saw confused him. Sitting in the seat was an octopus that looked just like Squidward, except he was fancier and had a thick black brow across his forehead. 

“Squidward?” SpongeBob said. “Is...is that you?”

“Not even close,” the octopus laughed. “The name is...well my name isn’t important, but it’s not Squidward. Don’t ever compare me to that two-bit loser.” 

“Wait I know you,” SpongeBob replied. “You’re Squilliam aren’t you?” 

“Guilty,” Squilliam answered. 

“Why am I in your boat?” SpongeBob asked. 

“You see my good sponge,” Squilliam began. “I have needs and you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, or I guess in my case the right place at the right time.” 

SpongeBob was confused. Just what did Squilliam want with him? As far as he knew the octopus was incredibly successful and wealthy so there wasn’t much he could give him that he couldn’t just buy for himself. 

“I don’t understand,” SpongeBob looked at Squilliam and cocked his brow. “Just what do you want with me? I’m late for work and Mr. Krabs won’t be happy.”

“Oh you’re not going to work,” Squilliam had a devilish grin. 

In a flash Squilliam grabbed SpongeBob and pinned him back in the seat. He immediately began kissing and feeling him up. SpongeBob was repulsed by this and wanted nothing to do with the aggressive advances of the octopus. 

“Stop it!” SpongeBob screamed trying frantically to push Squilliam away. But it was no use, the octopus was much stronger than he was and quickly overpowered him. 

With a flick of a tentacle, SpongeBob’s square pants were thrown across the back seat of the boat and his shirt was torn to shreds. Squilliams began to explore his captive, probing pores as he worked his way down SpongeBob’s body. He finally came to rest between the sponge’s legs, finding the prize he was looking for, SpongeBob’s special pore. 

“You’re not allowed there!” SpongeBob yelled. “That’s a private place! No one is supposed to touch me there!” 

Squilliam just laughed, he didn’t care how private the pore was. He was in control and no matter how much SpongeBob fought back, the octopus was destined to get what he wanted. 

SpongeBob was now crying. Even though he had no idea what was happening, he was beyond afraid. The octopus was touching him in places that no one had ever touched before. He just wanted all this to end. 

“Please Squilliam,” SpongeBob begged. “Let me go! I won’t ever tell anyone about this.” 

Squilliam didn’t bother answering. He just lifted up his maroon robe and let his mating arm spring free. The thick and massive member confused SpongeBob even more, he’d never seen anything like it before and wondered just what Squilliam was going to do with that mysterious new leg. 

Squilliam took his mating arm in his tentacle and gave it a few strokes, making sure it was nice and hard. Then he lined it up with SpongeBob’s entrance, ready to shove it inside the helpless little sponge. 

“No!” SpongeBob howled. “Nothing goes in there!” 

Squilliam places his tentacle over SpongeBob’s mouth to shut him up. Then with a thrust of his hips, he plunged his mating arm inside the quivering sponge. 

SpongeBob let out a blood chilling scream as the large mating arm penetrated him. His spongy flesh tore as Squilliam pushed deeper and deeper into him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the pain overwhelmed him. He’d never experienced something so excruciating before and it felt like he was going to be ripped in half.

SpongeBob was, of course, a virgin. He’d never mated with anyone before and the only thing to ever come out of his private pore was his own waste each morning before jumping in the shower. He’d never even really touched down there other than to clean himself either. Sure when he was younger and going through puberty, he’d experimented, but even then, it made him feel disgusting. 

“W..why are you doing this?” SpongeBob cried. “Please, I beg you, please don’t touch me there.”

Squilliam continued to thrust into his captive, loving the feeling of virgin opening of the innocent sponge. He never expected it to be so tight and the grip his pore was giving around his elongated shaft was almost too much for him to handle. But he persevered and continued to thrust in and out. 

“Oh Neptune,” the octopus moaned as he felt the quickly building orgasm form within. 

Then with a grunt, his seed burst from within. His mating arm pulsed and dumped spurt after spurt of his milky white semen into SpongeBob’s core. As he continued to fill his victim, his cum started seeping out of SpongeBob’s other pores. This drove him mad. It was both vile and hot at the same time. 

After the initial blast, Squilliam kept on pumping away. His mating arm was sensitive and part of him was screaming to stop, but the octopus wanted more. The feeling was unlike anything he’d experience before and he just wanted to keep going. 

Within seconds, another orgasm ripped through Squilliam’s body and while the load was far less than before, it still felt wonderful. His muscle spasmed and his mating arm twitched as another stream of his ejaculation filled SpongeBob to the point of bursting.

More semen flowed from the sponge’s body, filling the water in the backseat of the boat. 

“Why won’t you cum!” Squilliam screamed at SpongeBob and slapped him hard across the face. He was angry that his love making wasn’t enough to send the sponge over his own edge. He’d never left a lover unsatisfied before and he wasn’t about to start now. 

SpongeBob didn’t know what that meant. All he knew was that he felt sticky from the inside and everything ached in a way that he’d never felt before. He didn’t understand what the fluid was seeping from his body either. It smelled awful and he wanted to gag on how repulsive it all was. 

Squilliam began thrusting again, he was determined to make the sponge cum. Ignoring the discomfort now coursing through this body he sped up his humping, making sure each and every pump was harder and deeper than the last. 

SpongeBob continued to cry, he didn’t know how to cum. If he did, he would certainly do it to make the torture go away. He searched his mind trying to figure out what Squilliam wanted, but he was in a fog. Between the pain and the fear, he couldn’t even think straight. 

Squilliam then came for a third time, dribbling out his seed into the sponge. He’d had enough and couldn’t deliver a fourth load, so he pulled out and inserted a tentacle into SpongeBob. He worked it in and out as quickly as he could trying desperately to make the little sponge erupt. But it was no use, no matter how hard and fast he jammed his tentacle into SpongeBob, nothing was coming. 

His rage built and he took a free tentacle and jammed it into another pore. SpongeBob yelped as the wiggly appendage broke open the tiny opening. Now Squilliam was thrusting with both of his arms, but still nothing. He then positioned one of his leg tentacles in another open and jam it in. Another howl from the young sponge as another tear ripped through his body. 

After what seemed like hours, it finally hit him. As Squilliam hammered away at SpongeBob’s destroyed openings, a new sensation started to burble up from within him. Before he knew it, his body was shaking. He shut his eyes tightly and bit hard on his lower lip, sinking his buck teeth into his spongy skin. 

With a grunt, SpongeBob’s own ejaculation hit him. From every pore, his own seed flowed, covering the backseat and Squilliam with his fluid. Completely confused by the whole thing and utterly repulsed, SpongeBob gagged. He’d never had anything like this leak from his pores before and he hated the feeling. 

“Finally!” Squilliam moaned and pulled his tentacles from the sponge. He then fumbled around and found SpongeBob’s pants so he could clean himself off. 

SpongeBob was relieved that it was over. He laid on the seat bawling his eyes out at what had just happened. Between the pain and the overwhelming sadness, he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die. 

“C..can...can I go now?” SpongeBob whispered. 

“Oh you’re not going anywhere,” Squilliam laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Driver pull over here please,” Squilliam said. 

The boat screeched to a stop in front of the Krusty Krab. Squilliam wasn’t looking for a Krabby Patty though, instead he had his eye on a certain octopus that worked there who’d make a fine dessert. 

“Go get the octopus,” Squilliam ordered. 

The door of the boat opened and a few minutes later the nasally voice of Squidward could be heard outside the car. 

“Let go of me you barnacle head!” Squidward was angry. There were two figures holding either side of him as they drug him to the back of the boat. The door swung open and the octopus came flying inside, landing with a thud on the floorboard. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Squidward spat. “Wait, Squilliam? What are you doing here? You couldn’t just call?”

“Have a seat my dear Squiddo,” Squilliam said, gesturing to the seat where SpongeBob laid. 

“SpongeBob!” Squidward crawled over to his coworker. “SpongeBob are you alive? What in hell is going on here?”

“He’s fine,” Squilliam laughed. “Just a bit tired after some vigorous love making is all.” 

Squidward was confused, he never knew SpongeBob to have anything remotely resembling a sexual thought and couldn’t quite comprehend how he’d managed to hook up with Squilliam. Then it dawned on him as he remembered his high school days. This probably wasn’t a mutual coupling, but rather a thinly disguised rape. 

“Why did you do this to him?” there was fire in Squidward’s voice. “He didn’t deserve this, he’s just an innocent kid!” 

“Isn’t he just the cutest though?” Squilliam smiled. “He was so tight too. Have you ever mated with a sponge before? Oh Neptune it’s out of this world!” 

Squidward lunged for Squilliam. While he didn’t particularly like SpongeBob, he didn’t deserve this, no one did in fact. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but instinct had taken over and he was in fight mode. 

Before Squidward could reach Squilliam he was pushed to the ground. With a click, the wealthy octopus pointed a chrome plated revolver at Squidward. 

“I wouldn’t try that again if I were you,” Squilliam said. “If you do, I’ll kill you, use the sponge to mop up your guts, then kill him too. 

Squidward was horrified at the image. Not wanting to escalate things any further he crawled back over to where SpongeBob laid and took a seat. He looked down at the little sponge and had to choke back a gag. The sight was truly awful and the rage started building in Squidward again. 

“Do you want to try him?” Squilliam asked, pointing at SpongeBob. 

“Fuck you,” Squidward hissed. 

“Suit yourself,” Squilliam chuckled. “And I think you have it backwards, I’m going to fuck you. Now take off your clothes and lay down.” 

“What?” Squidward barked. “No way am I doing that!” 

“Really?” Squilliam flashed the revolver again. 

Squidward knew that he was, quite literally, outgunned her so he did as he was told. Unlike SpongeBob, Squidward knew exactly what was going to happen and what to expect. After all, this wouldn’t be the first time Squilliam had forced himself upon him. 

“Just like the good old days!” Squilliam let out a little laugh. 

Squidward didn’t reply, he just laid there next to SpongeBob wondering how this was all going to end. Squilliam moved over to his newest victim and pinned him down on the seat. He then slid his mating arm out and poked around for Squidward’s siphon. 

Once he’d located it, he slipped himself inside, instantly remembering how good this used to feel when he’d take Squidward to the storage area of the band room. As he pumped away, he began to fantasize about that simpler time all those years ago. How people would throw themselves at him and how he’d do them the favor of fucking them silly. 

Squidward felt nothing. Sure he could feel the mating arm going in and out of him, but there was no pleasure or even pain for that matter. Squilliam had always been on the small side and could never reach a spot that would drive Squidward over the edge. It was frankly a pathetic display of sexual power. 

“Oh don’t you like this Squiddo?” Squilliam moaned. “You feel better than I remember.”

“Oh yes,” Squidward said flatly, forcing himself to say something. “You’re rocking my world.” 

“I’m close!” Squilliam stammered. “Should I cum in you? Fill you up?”

“Sure, why not?” Squidward rolled his eyes. 

The sticky fluid filled the inside of Squidward, it felt gross, but thankfully there wasn’t much due to Squilliam’s previous escapades with SpongeBob. Squidward still didn’t react very much outside his thoughts turning to how he was going to need a shower. 

“I haven’t felt that good since college!” Squilliam sighed, pulling his mating arm out. “Alright you can go now, remember, you can call me whenever you need a real octopus.” 

Squidward stood up, feeling the semen running down his tentacle. He looked down and SpongeBob and went to pick him up, but he heard the click of the gun again. 

“I didn’t say you could have that,” Squilliam growled. “Now leave...alone.” 

The door of the boat opened and two figures reached inside and grabbed Squidward. They threw him to the ground and then climbed back in the vehicle. Then with roar, the boat’s engine sprang to life and the vehicle sped away leaving Squidward lying on the ground in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob was still laying on the seat when the boat pulled up to Squilliam’s tower. Two figures reached in the back and grabbed the sponge. He was conscious, but still in such a fog that he wasn’t even processing what was going on. 

They carried him into the mansion and with Squilliam in tow. The group made their way to the basement where his secret room was tucked away behind a false wall. Squilliam pulled a lever and the wall opened up to reveal a relatively small space with a bed, a couple lights and restraints to make sure his captives didn’t escape. 

The hired help threw SpongeBob on the bed, then shackled his arms to make sure he wouldn’t go anyway. It’s not like the sponge was in any condition to run though. He was still in immense pain from his earlier ordeal and was in a deep state of despair. He couldn’t even think straight and only had the vaguest recollection as to where he even was. 

Squilliam dismissed his thugs and shut the door to the chamber. He removed his robe and walked over to the sponge who was staring off into space. To get SpongeBob’s attention, he smacked his captive across the face eliciting a yelp from the sponge.

“Good you’re back to earth,” Squilliam said. “Now just a quick spin before dinner, you up for that? Oh of course you are.” 

Squilliam pulled his mating arm out and gave it a few strokes. It was already getting hard just thinking about SpongeBob’s tight little pore. He couldn’t wait to take a plunge back in and feel the odd sensation that only a sponge’s skin could provide. 

Once he was fully erect, he pried the sponge’s legs apart and lined up with his entrance. SpongeBob, who was now fully awake, was beginning to cry again in anticipation of the pain he was about to feel.

“Please,” SpongeBob croaked. “Please don’t touch me there.” 

If Squilliam heard him, he didn’t care. With a thrust of his hips, he slammed the entire length of his mating arm into the poor little sponge. 

“Neptune!” SpongeBob screamed. The pain was even worse than before. The sudden shock of his pore going from small and tight to being forcibly expanded like that made him see stars. He wasn’t even sure he was going to remain conscious, but the re-tearing of his flesh sent shockwaves through him jolting him in focus. 

Squilliam was hammering in and out the sponge’s still tight hole. There was no build up or even any rhythm to the pounding. The octopus was just going as hard and as fast as he could, soaking up the feeling of the slightly textured interior of SpongeBob. 

Due to his enthusiastic humping, Squilliam’s orgasm hit him quickly. He blasted several spurts inside SpongeBob, then pressed down on his body making the semen ooze through the pores. It was gross, but it was something Squilliam was quickly starting to enjoy seeing. He felt empowered by it and it was just a little something extra to show SpongeBob that he was indeed the bitch here. 

Squilliam pulled out and looked at the broken creature on the bed. SpongeBob was sobbing and his pore was torn to shreds with little bits of sponge sprinkled on the bed. 

“Well you can’t be satisfied with that,” Squilliam huffed. He then left the room and came back a minute later holding a black box. He dumped the contents on a small table and picked through the pile before selecting a pair of bright purple objects. 

He walked over to SpongeBob holding the pair and surveyed the sponge’s body. He then inserted one into SpongeBob’s special pore and the other into another pore on the sponge’s lower front side. He then returned to the box and picked up two more objects, one green and the other pink. Once again he found two more pores he liked and inserted them into SpongeBob. 

Finally after all four had been placed, Squilliam grabbed a little black remote and pressed a green button. A vibration shot through SpongeBob causing him to squeal. Squilliam then clicked a button on the side of the remote and the vibrations became more intense. Before long the sponge’s entire little body was quaking. 

“You enjoy that,” Squilliam said. “I’m going to get my dinner and I’ll be back later to watch the show.” 

As the octopus disappeared out of the door, SpongeBob was writhing on the bed desperately trying to break free of his restraints. The vibrations were driving him insane and the feelings pulsing through his body were a mix of pleasure and pain with a healthy dose of outright discomfort. 

SpongeBob grunted and groaned as the vibrations continued. Soon fluid was leaking out of every one of his pores and this time it wasn’t the remnants of Squilliams. It was his own. 

As the sensations inside continued to build, he felt the first eruption. A thin, white cloud enveloped the sponge’s body, filling the room with his own semen just like it had done in the back of the boat. Seconds later another eruption hit SpongeBob, then another, and another. 

Drool was running down the side of his mouth and his whole face was bright red. The eruptions had calmed down slightly, but were still racking his fragile body every couple of minutes. And while initially there’d been pleasure with the pain, now it was just pain and discomfort. 

The door to the room creaked open and Squilliam came inside. 

“Well fuck me,” he said, looking at the scene before him. The entire bed was covered in white goo and the water was murky with SpongeBob’s seed. 

SpongeBob was just laying on the bed, not really doing anything. However, as the octopus watched his victim, he suddenly saw the boy’s body quiver followed by a weak ejaculation. Then nothing again. 

Squilliam grabbed the remote and turned the devices off. A sudden wave of relief washed over SpongeBob and he started crying tears of joy that the vibrations were no longer shaking his body. For the first time in nearly an hour, he took a normal breath and looked around the room. 

“Enjoy that?” Squilliam asked. 

“Not really,” SpongeBob said through his sobs. 

“That’s too bad,” Squilliam replied. “Well you get some rest, tomorrow is another day.” 

Squilliam turned off the lights, bathing the room in complete darkness and with a click the door shut tight. SpongeBob laid there, lost in his own thoughts and his entire body aching. His special pore was ruined, his whole body was sticky from his semen flooding out of him, and he had a huge sense of sadness due to the whole ordeal. 

But the sponge was also exhausted, and within seconds sleep overcame him. Secretly he wished he’d never wake up, or at the very least he’d wake up and this just be all a horrible dream. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

SpongeBob’s eyes shot open the next morning and he let out blood chilling screams. Pain was shooting through his body again, radiating from in between his legs out to every one of his extremities. 

“Oh you’re awake,” Squilliam moaned as he pumped away at his captive. 

For Squilliam, it felt just as good the next day, if not better. The texture of SpongeBob was unlike anything he’d ever encountered before and the feeling was becoming his new drug. He needed his fix and he needed it often. It was something he’d dreamed about all night and when he awoke in the morning the first thing he did was pay a visit to his prisoner. 

As SpongeBob screamed, Squilliam moaned, overcome with pleasure and a sense of power. Then with one final grunt, he deposited his load deep in SpongeBob’s core, giving a few more pumps to make sure the last drop was squeezed out. 

Breathless he pulled out of the sponge. Squilliam then made his way over to a chair and had a seat, pondering what else he should do with his captive. While sex was still mind-blowing for him, he felt like he needed to spice it up a bit. He really wanted to cram his mating arm down SpongeBob’s throat, but was worried the sponge would try biting it off. 

Squilliam then considered just beating SpongeBob but decided against it as it might end up killing him. 

“What to do with you?” Squilliam asked out loud. 

“Let me go?” SpongeBob squeaked.

“You’re a comedian,” Squilliam chuckled. “You know I can’t let you go. Say do any of your other pores do anything special?”

“No just the oscula,” SpongeBob replied. 

“Well that’s no fun,” Squilliam scratched his chin. 

Squilliams thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of gunshot. He didn’t know what was happening and looked around to find his robe. He assumed his hired thugs had gotten into it and one had shot the other. Squilliam was angry at the thought and if that was what had happened, he was going to beat the other one to an inch of his life. 

Another gunshot rang out, then another. Squilliam was now dressed and made his way towards the door. When he opened it though, a rusty revolver was shoved in his face and on the other end was a very pissed off Squidward. 

Without saying a word, Squidward swung the pistol and clocked Squilliam across the head, knocking him unconscious. He then turned his attention to SpongeBob and after a few seconds, he’d undone the shackles and wrapped the poor sponge in Squilliam’s robe. 

“Have a seat over there SpongeBob,” Squidward said. “I have some unfinished business.” 

SpongeBob didn’t know what Squidward had planned, but he did as he was told, just thankful not to be tied to the bed anymore. 

Squidward walked over to the unconscious octopus, picked him up, and tossed him on the bed. He then grabbed the shackles and fastened them around four of Squilliam’s tentacles. Once he was sure his prisoner was secure, he smacked him across the face to wake him up. 

Squilliam’s eye shot open and struggled against the restraints. He then got a worried look on his face as he saw Squidward standing in front of him with fire in his eyes. 

“Hi Squiddo,” Squilliam began. “Look, let’s work something out. Do you want money? Maybe a new clarinet? How about a vacation?” 

“Oh we can work something out,” Squidward laughed. “But it’s none of those things.”

Squidward produced a kitchen knife and walked over to Squilliam. He rubbed the blade down the imprisoned octopus’s body causing him to shudder. Then with a flick of the wrist, Squidward made a cut in one of Squilliam’s tentacles, causing him to yell out in pain. Then he repeated the process on another tentacle, then another. 

“Oh you poor baby,” Squidward mocked. 

He then grabbed Squilliams mating arm and the captive’s eyes grew large. Without so much of a tease, Squidward slid the knife to the base of the arm and started to saw. In seconds he was through the fleshy member and the mating arm fell to the floor with a splat. Squilliam was screaming in horror as his blue blood covered the bed. 

“Come on SpongeBob, let’s get out of here,” Squidward didn’t pay any attention to Squilliam. He just picked up SpongeBob in his arms and carried him out to his boat. 

SpongeBob was grateful, his ordeal was over and Squidward had saved him. He felt safe now and being in Squidward’s strong tentacles was one of the best feelings he’d ever had. 

Squidward pulled out his shell phone and dialed the police. He hoped there wouldn’t be any repercussions, but if there was he was willing to accept them. He’d saved his neighbor and co-worker from that monster and enacted revenge that had been stewing in him for years. 

Moments later three police boats pulled up to the scene. Squidward took a deep breath ready to face whatever consequences came his way.


	5. Epilogue

It was now four months after the incident. Squidward had been cleared of all charges since neither him or SpongeBob would say exactly how he was rescued. Without any evidence, the case was dropped and Squidward was a free octopus. 

Squilliam, however, wasn’t free. He’d been convicted of rape, assault, kidnapping, owning a firearm without a license, and the murder of both of his hired hands. The judge wasn’t playing around and made an example out of the despicable octopus sentencing him to life without parole. 

Squilliam had cried at the verdict. He was now destined to spend his life in prison and with only seven tentacles. He would be eaten alive by the inmates and he knew it. He’d tried to plead with the judge and even offered a bribe, but all that did was buy him some additional punishment for trying to pay off a government official. His life was over. 

SpongeBob had been taken to the hospital where he spent the next six weeks recovering from his ordeal. He needed several surgeries to repair his pores and fix the damage to his body. Normally, he would just regenerate, but the trauma was so extensive he needed medical assistance to get back to normal. 

After Squidward had been cleared of his charges, he visited the sponge in the hospital everyday after work. Over the weeks, the two became very close and once SpongeBob was released, Squidward would check on him daily at his house, making sure he had everything he needed. 

One night while the pair were watching TV together, SpongeBob rested his head on Squidward’s shoulder. The next thing they knew, the two were kissing one another. Squidward was, of course, worried about pushing it too far giving SpongeBob’s fragile mental state, but any reservations he had were quickly pushed away. 

Soon after that fateful night, the two became an official couple. SpongeBob loved the way Squidward made him feel and how he was always there for him whenever he had a bad dream or sunk into a state of depression. The once grumpy neighbor had become a big softy and loved his little sponge very much. 

The two were now inseparable.


End file.
